1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stuffed toy and, more particularly, to a large-sized stuffed toy which is designed so that a child can mount thereon for play action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stuffed toys are popular with a wide age group. Particularly, for small children, stuffed toys, for example, stuffed horses, automobiles, trains, etc., which are the same in size or a little larger than them, are very enjoyable because they can actually mount on these toys.
These conventional large-sized stuffed toys suffer, however, from the problem that they cannot attract the children's interest for a long time. More specifically, since the conventional stuffed toys do not move by themselves, small children, sooner or later, lose interest in mounting thereon and the stuffed toys become mere ornaments.